


Сладкие радости

by smirtmol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-War, Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol
Summary: Гарри и Драко сопровождают Тедди на хэллоуинскую охоту за конфетами.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Сладкие радости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Treats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581956) by [K_booklover98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98). 



> Thanks to K_booklover98 for letting me translate this :)  
> 

— Ну хватит _копаться_ , дядя Драко, — канючил Тедди. — Мы уже целую _вечность_ тебя ждём! 

— Идеал стоит ожидания!

— Что это вообще _значит_!

— Это значит прекрати жаловаться и дай мне закончить!

— Какой же воображала, — заметил Гарри, добавляя последние штрихи костюму Тедди. Мальчик выбрал нарядиться оборотнем, и по мнению Гарри, выглядел очаровательно. Сам же он оделся маггловской версией волшебника — остроконечная шляпа и всё такое — потому что Тедди хотел, чтобы их костюмы были похожи, но сказал, что всем троим быть оборотнями нельзя, потому что «это повторючество, дядь Гарри».

— Я не! — крикнул Драко из своей спальни дальше по холлу.

— Очень даже! — заорали Гарри и Тедди в ответ.

— Ну до-олго ещё? — возмущался Тедди. — Там уже скоро все вкусные конфеты разберут! 

— А разве обычно не прячут всё лучшее на потом? — хохотнул Гарри.

— Не хочу проверять!

Гарри засмеялся опять и потрепал — нынче песочно-коричневую, а не как обычно синюю — шевелюру мальчика.

— Давай-ка я пойду потороплю твоего кузена, а ты поищешь сумку для конфет.

— Ладно, дядь Гарри!

Они разошлись по разным сторонам — Гарри двинулся через холл к спальне Драко. 

После войны было непросто. Гарри дал показания, снявшие с Малфоев все обвинения — то был последний раз, когда он видел Драко. Ни один из них не вернулся в Хогвартс закончить седьмой год. Вместо этого Драко с усердием взялся за карьеру, посещая лекарские курсы и не оглядываясь на прошлое. Гарри же, напротив… не был настолько воодушевлён новым стартом. Некоторое время он жил у Уизли, затем переехал на Гриммо, где взялся за ремонт — тянувшийся по сей день. Он подрабатывал как в волшебных, так и в маггловских магазинах, сопровождал Луну в её поездках, помогал Невиллу с изучением растений — небольшие делишки, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Он забил на мысль стать аврором довольно давно, и у него было достаточно денег, чтобы забить на постоянную работу тоже. Ему больше нравилось выполнять случайные поручения друзей.  
Он, правда, пробовал профессионально заняться квиддичем — но, поиграв сезон, понял, что это уже не так крышесносно, как было когда-то в школе. 

Теперь же он в основном помогал Рону и Джорджу в магазине шуток. Ну, и занимался воспитанием Тедди, конечно.

Тедди — это вообще отдельная история.

Когда Римус и Тонкс предложили ему стать крёстным их будущего ребёнка, Гарри был вне себя и очень польщён таким предложением. Но затем рванула война, унесла с собой жизни — а Гарри остался, разбитый и напуганный. 

Тедди поселился со своей бабушкой Андромедой, которая прекрасно о нём заботилась, и Гарри считал, что так оно и должно быть. После войны он был бы просто не способен растить дитя. Конечно, он навещал крестника по мере возможности, старался сформировать узы — но это было слишком тяжело, и ему требовалось сначала разобраться в некоторых вещах в одиночку, а потом уже брать на себя такую ответственность.

Это заняло много времени. Но в конце концов, оправившись, обзаведясь поддержкой друзей и семьи, отпечалившись и воссоединившись с самим собой, почувствовав себя как дома, он решился.  
Он решился встретиться с Тедди спустя два года, готовый наконец принимать участие в его воспитании. Он чувствовал себя совсем по-новому, другим человеком, и с нетерпением ждал, каких открытий чудных преподнесёт ему эта часть его жизни. В дверях его встретила Андромеда, а в гостиной — на полу, вместе с его синевласым крестником — не кто иной, как Драко Малфой.

Ну, разумеется, почему бы ему тут не быть?

Тедди узнал Гарри с одного взгляда, конечно же, и незамедлительно вскочил и впрыгнул в объятия крёстного. Драко, естественно, недоумевал — имел полнее право — но потом Тедди сказал:

— Дядя Драко, ты знаком с дядей Гарри? — и это всё решило.

Уложив Тедди спать тем вечером, они согласились отставить все свои взаимные неурядицы и растить мальчика в здоровой атмосфере, в лучшей, чем в которых вырос каждый из них. 

И по какой-то причине они отлично сработались. Поначалу было сложно, само собой. Они разделили выходные и встречались только на праздники — так просуществовали месяца три. Проводя время с Драко, Тедди бесконечно рассказывал, что они творили с дядей Гарри, а зависая с Гарри, мальчик без умолку трещал о том, что происходило у них с дядей Драко. И однажды он просто спросил: 

— Почему мы не встречаемся все вместе?

Это застало Гарри врасплох. А когда он полюбопытствовал, почему крестник хотел видеться втроём, тот ответил:

— Ну, мы же одна семья, разве нет?

В следующие же выходные Гарри и Драко отправились с Тедди в парк, и это положило начало чему-то совершенно новому.

Драко съехал от родителей сразу, как закончилась война. Он заимел собственное жильё — как раз там они с Тедди и проводили большую часть времени, не считая прогулок и семейных сборов. Теперь, как-то совсем незаметно, и Гарри тоже стал часто бывать в этом доме. Тедди нравилось на площади Гриммо — беседовать с портретами, разглядывать старые фотоальбомы родителей. Но в апартаментах Драко ощущалось как-то совсем по-другому. Там было умиротворённо и… по-домашнему уютно.  
Гарри тоже это чувствовал, но, конечно, ни за что бы не признался.

Дом Драко был небольшой: гостиная, кухня, хозяйская спальня и две запасные — одна из них превратилась в комнату Тедди для тех дней, когда он оставался на ночь — ещё одна привычка, что Гарри незаметно у крестника перенял. 

Впервые их общая ночёвка случилась, когда они все вместе уснули на диване под семейный фильм. Гарри проснулся первым, а потом они втроём сготовили завтрак и пошли гулять.

Второй раз был другой. Гарри и Драко уложили Тедди спать, но было ещё довольно рано, так что они решили пропустить по бокальчику чего-нибудь под телевизор. 

Гарри не был уверен, что считает их с Драко друзьями, но они обращались друг к другу по именам, наверное, это что-то да значило? Они вели лёгкие беседы без опасности сцепиться в жарком споре. Временами вспоминали войну, иногда ностальгировали по Хогвартсу. Впрочем, всё больше и больше Драко проезжался по своим долбанутым посетителям в Мунго, а Гарри рассказывал про новые и новые игрушки в магазине Джорджа. 

Они всласть наговорились, и в конце концов Гарри уснул на диване в гостиной Драко. Проснувшись, он обнаружил себя укутанным в плед — Драко спал на другой стороне дивана, тоже укрытый.  
У него нет никаких доказательств, но он уверен, то было дело рук Тедди.

Когда в следующий раз Тедди остался с ночёвкой, Драко предложил Гарри вторую гостевую спальню, и тот согласился с лёгкостью. С тех пор они её переделали, и Гарри почувствовал себя более… причастным.

Итак, он прошёл мимо своей комнаты, достиг другой стороны холла и постучался. 

— Ну, хорош, Малфой, не будем же мы тебя всю ночь ждать!

— Почти закончил! — пропел Драко из-за закрытой двери.

Гарри вздохнул, прислонился к двери и прислушался к шагам Тедди где-то в доме.

— Выходи сразу, как будешь готов, Драко.

— Иду! — и дверь приоткрылась, сбивая Гарри с ног.

— Ну не прошло и— 

Гарри замолк, увидев Драко впервые за день. Тедди хотел, чтобы их костюмы сочетались, так что Драко нарядился вампиром, что не было особо удивительно само по себе.

Только вот в образе вампира он был горяч как ад — в этих своих узких чёрных джинсах и кристально-белой, до горла застёгнутой на пуговицы рубашке. Волосы он зализал сильнее, чем прежде, если _такое_ вообще возможно, а совсем бледная кожа придавала костюму плюс сто к эффектности. Он даже наколдовал себе клыки — и очень натуральная дорожка крови стекала по его подбородку — и он даже покрасил ногти чёрным лаком! К тому же, Драко надел фрак, и выглядел он во всём этом просто обалденно.

— Я надеялся… в смысле… наконец-то ты…

— Ну, может, мы уже пойдём? — послышался голос Тедди откуда-то из дома.

Драко прислонился к косяку, нахально улыбаясь.

— Как только твой дядя Гарри перестанет пускать на меня слюни, — ответил он, но не так громко, чтобы Тедди и правда его услышал.

Гарри покраснел отчаянно. Сказать, что у него не был краша на Драко, значило бы солгать. Напротив, он был влюблён по уши. С Джинни они расстались довольно давно, и к тому же где-то глубоко внутри Гарри подозревал, что их с Драко вражда была чем-то большим, чем только антагонизм их факультетов. Впрочем, Гарри не пытался двинуть их отношения в сторону романтики, посчитав, что просто проводить время со слизеринцем для него и так уже достаточно хорошо.

— _Ничего_ я не пускаю, — пробормотал Гарри, но, двинувшись через гостиную, на всякий случай отвернулся и вытёр рот.

Драко рассмеялся ему в спину. 

— Ну да, ну да, Поттер. А я тогда святой.

\---

— Пакость или радость! — орал Тедди вместе с кучкой других детей.

Гарри и Драко разработали крутейший план: сейчас они пробегутся по району Драко и Гарри, а затем аппарируют туда, где живут родители Драко — там раздают лучшие угощения. После этого они позволят Тедди съесть несколько конфет и отправят его спать, а сами останутся выбирать из собранного, чего они сами хотят заточить.

— Но это разве не воровство? — сомневался Гарри.

Драко фыркнул.

— Мы вообще-то ходим вместе с ним, и не то чтобы нам за это платили. Несколько пропавших «коровок» никому не повредят. Он даже не заметит, что их нет.

Гарри должен был признать, ему нравился ход мыслей слизеринца.

Они наблюдали, как Тедди слоняется от дома к дому вдоль по улице, и просто разговаривали о том о сём, зависая неподалёку от мальчика. Они хохотали и травили байки, поглядывая, чтобы Тедди не убежал далеко.

— Так, что там у тебя? — Драко внезапно сменил тему. — Знаменитый Золотой мальчик, и ты всё ещё один?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ненавязчивость не твой конёк, да?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Не в случае с гриффиндорцами. Так что?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Просто не ищу, наверное. В смысле, конечно, я мог бы сгонять на пару свиданий и начать встречаться с кем-то, но они всё равно скорее всего сошлись бы со мной ради славы.

Драко фыркнул.

— Да, все ведь думают только об этом.

Гарри глянул на него искоса.

— Ну, а у тебя какое оправдание?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Да то же, наверное. Меня не прельщало вступать в брак по расчёту, тем более после войны, так что я съехал. Я никого не ищу, и не то чтобы кто-то ищет меня, — поделился он. Прежде чем продолжить, он глянул на Гарри как-то очень странно: — Но со мной Тедди, и сейчас он важнейшее, что есть в моей жизни.

Гарри кивнул, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Да, у меня тоже.

— Он… нечто особенное, понимаешь? Многое я делаю только для него.

— Прекрасно тебя понимаю.

Драко вздохнул:

— Вот если бы…

— Если бы?

Он тряхнул головой.

— Да не, не важно, забудь.

— Всё, что ты хочешь сказать — важно, для меня по крайней мере.

Драко опять наградил его странным взглядом, а потом улыбнулся:

— Я просто хотел сказать… Может, если бы я нашёл кого-то, кто… был бы не против всего этого. Ну, того, что я — это я, и у меня такое-то происхождение; и Тедди, не против того, что Тедди — часть моей жизни… Не знаю. Я очень хочу создать семью, но наверное это чересчур — ожидать такого от кого-то вот прямо сразу. 

Гарри кивнул:

— Знаешь, я думаю, поэтому у нас с Джинни не срослось. Это был не то. Ни у одного из нас не было намерений на что-то серьёзное, мы стопудово не поженились бы в ближайшее время, да и Тедди к тому же, — Гарри замолк на мгновение. — Да, тяжко это всё. Но у Тедди есть мы, верно? Этого достаточно.

Глаза Драко мерцнули по-особенному.

— Да. Думаю, так.

\---

— И я хочу шоколадные с орешками, — заявил Тедди, притягивая к себе свою часть добычи.

— Тогда печенюхи и чоко паи мои, — решил Драко, хватая свою порцию.

— Эй, стойте, тогда мне остаются все «панды»!— пожаловался Гарри.

— Большой ребёнок, — поддразнил его Драко. — Вот держи, жертвую тебе свои шипучки.

Они втроём разместились у камина — выторговывая один у других конфеты, взяточничая сладостями, и в случае Драко и Гарри ещё и сортируя всё собранное по видам. Делёж занял прилично времени, но наконец все стали довольны полученным.

— Так, ты можешь съесть три — и спать.

— Дядь Гарри! — заканючил Тедди.

— Да, дядь Гарри, дай ребёнку продохнуть! — встрял Драко. — Ты можешь съесть пять, и я дам тебе ещё одну завтра после завтрака.

Тедди оглядывал их с подозрением.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Ну, хорошо, ладно, но не забудь почистить зубы и оставь половину сладкого здесь. Я не хочу возвращать тебя бабушке в диабетической коме.

— Замётано! — ответил Тедди, обнял Гарри и Драко и умчался к себе вместе со всеми своими конфетами.

Драко покачал головой.

— Такой сладкоежка, весь в меня.

— Точно, ты тот ещё охотник до шоколада, — закивал Гарри.

Драко рассмеялся, развёртывая шоколадную конфету, и сунул её в рот.

— М-м-м, но как же вкусно! — сказал он.

Гарри, смеясь, тоже схватил конфету из своей доли и отправил в рот. — М-м-м-м, да, должен согласиться.

Драко кивнул и потянулся за следующей. 

— О, попробуй эту, — он сунул конфету Гарри.

Гарри повернул голову к Драко и открыл рот. Они сидели совсем близко друг к другу, а когда Драко развернул конфету и наклонился, чтобы положить её Гарри в рот, и вовсе соприкоснулись плечами.

— М-м-м-м, это вкусно! — сообщил Гарри, глядя Драко в глаза.

Драко закусил нижнюю губу.

— Да?

Гарри кивнул, проведя языком по губам.

Драко покраснел.

— Хочу попробовать.

Гарри улыбнулся и наклонился к Драко. Драко тоже подался навстречу, и их губы оказались совсем близко. Когда они уже вот-вот почти поцеловались, Гарри обернулся к добыче Драко и хапнул оттуда такую же конфету. Он поднял её на ладони, предлагая.

— Вот.

Драко разочарованно охнул, отстраняясь, и жарко краснея.

— Ты такой дразнила, Поттер.

— Разве? — уточнил Гарри, разворачивая конфету, и зажал её между зубов. Он подался в сторону Драко, снова заглядывая в его глаза.

Драко замялся, но затем наклонился в ответ. Чтобы не успеть передумать, он зажмурился и прильнул ко рту Гарри — и откусил от конфеты. Он всё-таки задел губами губы гриффиндорца, и они оба шумно вздохнули от трепетного ощущения, вызванного этим касанием.

— Это и правда вкусно, — сказал Драко, облизываясь.

Они так и не отстранились и соприкасались лбами. Гарри улыбнулся.

— Драко?

— М-м-м-м?

— Я тебя поцелую.

Драко ухмыльнулся и обхватил Гарри за шею.

— Самое, блин, время.

И их губы встретились в сладком шоколадном поцелуе. Драко застонал, расталкивая губы Гарри языком, и Гарри тоже стонал в поцелуй, позволяя Драко исследовать свой рот. 

Потихоньку Драко отклонялся назад на ковёр, и Гарри следовал за ним, пока не навис над слизеринцем. Руки обоих были будто бы везде сразу, выглаживая спины и зарываясь в растрёпанные волосы. Драко блаженствовал, все чувства его настроились лишь на Гарри и шоколад. Гарри тоже словил эйфорию и мог сфокусироваться только на одном: на Драко.

Когда они расцепились, тяжело хватая воздух, Драко лыбился:

— Так Золотой мальчик не так уж и одинок всё-таки.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Драко вздохнул, притягивая Гарри для очередного поцелуя.

— Будешь со мной,

— Это вопрос? — поддел Гарри.

— Нет, и у тебя нет выбора, — отрапортовал Драко. — Я тебя ждал с первого дня у мадам Малкин, и я определённо не собираюсь тебя никуда теперь отпускать.

Гарри улыбнулся, захватывая зубами подбородок Драко.

— Значит, я застрял с тобой?

— И с Тедди, — ответил Драко с кривой усмешкой. — Проблемы?

Гарри рассмеялся и выкрал ещё поцелуй.

— Ни единой.

\---

Следующим утром, проснувшись, Тедди нашёл кузена Драко и крёстного Гарри в объятиях друг друга на диване, а ещё нашёл горсть смятых конфетных обёрток, разбросанных всюду. Но он не стал задумываться об этом — взяв одеяло с другого конца дивана, накрыл им сгнездившихся друг с другом мужчин. Он подоткнул одеяло с боков и каждому из волшебников оставил на лбу поцелуй.

За завтраком, когда Тедди спросил, встречаются ли они теперь, или, цитата «Вы теперь будете целоваться?», Гарри и Драко синхронно повернулись друг к другу и расхохотались. 

— Да, полагаю, будем, — сказал Драко и поцеловал своего нового бойфренда.

Гарри вздохнул в поцелуй, обхватывая Драко за шею. Тедди хихикнул, и они разомкнулись. 

— Я же говорил, он тебе нравится! — Тедди сказал кузену Драко.

— Ш-ш-ш! Это был секрет вообще-то! 

Тедди широко распахнул глаза и прикрыл рот ладошкой.

— Ой!

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоил он, взлохматив Тедди шевелюру, а потом чмокнул Драко в щёку, — мне он тоже нравится.

\---

Позже в тот день, вернув Тедди под крыло Андромеды, Драко обернулся к Гарри:

— Итак, что ты теперь будешь делать?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Домой, наверное, двину.

Драко немножко расстроился, но понятливо кивнул. 

— Да, ну ладно. Звучит хорошо.

Гарри улыбнулся, схватил Драко за руку и аппарировал их обратно домой к Драко. Тот заозирался в растерянности, а потом нахмурился на гриффиндорца.

— Мне казалось, ты сказал— 

Гарри прервал его поцелуем.

— Мой дом с тобой, — произнёс он.

Драко заулыбался, шумно целуя Гарри, прежде чем потянуть его вглубь дома с шаловливым блеском в глазах. 

— Значит, остаёшься на ночь?

Сердце Гарри зашлось.

— А разве я не всегда..?

Драко прижал их носы друг к другу.

— Никакого больше спанья на диване.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Тогда запасная спальня?

Драко мотнул головой, и продолжил выцеловывать Гарри лицо и шею.

— Я думаю, самое время тебе переночевать в _моей_ комнате.

Гарри, кажется, забыл, как дышать.

— Да?

Драко ухмыльнулся, притягивая Гарри для ещё одного поцелуя.

— У меня ещё есть недоеденные конфеты.

Гарри вздохнул среди поцелуев Драко.

— Я уверен, им найдётся применение.

Драко смеялся, утягивая Гарри в сторону своей спальни.

— Счастливого мне Хэллоуина, — сказал он.

— Он же вчера был, — хохотнул Гарри.

— Мммм, ну тогда, я думаю, время распаковать мой первый Рождественский подарок.

Гарри фыркнул:

— Мерлин, ты ужасен.

Драко улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки сердце Гарри начало таять, как конфетка.

— Я знаю.

**Author's Note:**

> картинка: https://twitter.com/omnom_bzz/status/1253362847184281600
> 
> я очень вольно перевела виды конфет, потому что я думаю, что так лучше звучит. но если вам любопытно, в оригинале "коровками" были peanut butter cups - похоже на шоколадную формочку для кекса с ореховой пастой внутри, а "пандами" - coconut crisps. хз, что это, но они кокосовые и, судя по реакции поттера, отстойные, так что я решила, что это будут те невкусные круглые белые конфеты в обёртках с рисунком панды. я щитаю что они бе.  
> а ещё прикольный факт они там называют штуки похожие на чоко пай ЛУННЫМИ ПИРОГАМИ (moon pie) ну разве не прелесть  
> кстати, не понимаю, почему они забили себе только несколько видов конфет, если можно было из каждого вида набрать всем троим равное количество???  
> ну да ладно, спасибо, что прочитали мои очень ценные мнения о конфетах и мой перевод.  
> не забудьте оставить авторке кудос! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581956  
> хорошего дня-денёчка!


End file.
